TDI: The Reunion
by thehappypursuit-182
Summary: It's been a long time since Total Drama Island. 20 years in fact. What has happened to them since then?
1. Chapter 1

Hi Pursuit here! I just wanted to let you know, the essays have sort been in a lull lately so I decided to start my second fanfic. Please rate and review because this is helpful and it helps me determine whether or not I should keep my fanfics up.

Rated: K

Disclaimer: We've been over this. I DON'T TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

TDI: The Reunion

Chapter One

Lisa's POV

For as long as I've known my parents, they been pretty cool about everything. They have this weird rule however; I'm not allowed to go to summer camp. Not that I care that much, from what I heard summer camp means crazy kids, bad food, bugs and really annoying counselors. What's bothering me though is, why?

"Hey, mom, dad, Sandra's going to summer camp and I was wondering…" I trailed off looking hopefully at my parents. They had a conversation with their eyes and went into full crisis mode.

"Ow. Headache. Migraine. I'm just going to rest for about- my mom paused to look at the couch in the living room, where we were- another six or so hours." She went upstairs to her room and closed the door.

This left my dad to have to explain to me why I couldn't go to summer camp. He looked somewhat nervous because he had probably run out of excuses. After a while sighed and said, " Lisa, trust me summer camp isn't all that it's cracked up to be." Then he left, no doubt to think up his next excuse in advance.

The next day I gave up. Anyways my parents were out to be with their "friends".

My parents call them friends but they don't really seem to like them. I think my parents probably had real friends before, but they probably died or moved or something. And anyways I had homework to do.

Because I was graduating from Grade Eight this year, my class wanted baby pictures for this movie the Grade Eights always make about their time at the school. The pictures were to go beside our school pictures from this year.

So I headed off to my parent's closet, where they keep all the photos why up high on this shelf at the very top of the closet. I am pretty short so I had to use a stool to reach the photo albums. Next thing I know I was crashing down and landed flat on my back, pictures all around me. I slowly got up and something really weird caught my eye and I picked it up. There was a picture of parents from along time ago I had never seen before. There were my parents Courtney and Duncan, with a lot of people I had never seen before in my life. I flipped the picture over, hoping for a date. Instead I found an inscription," _Camp Wawanakwa, start of TDI."_

Jeremy's POV

I got grounded. That's how I found myself cleaning the attic in my dad's house.

The extremely messy attic at my dad's house. I was grounded because I had failed a math test again. My dad wouldn't have actually grounded me he's too nice. But when my mom dropped me off at my dad's house for my week with him, she casually mentioned that I failed a math test and needed to be grounded. My dad had to say yes or my mom would've been on his case.

So that's how I found myself in my dad's attic, on a Saturday, sorting junk. Some of this stuff I wondered why my dad even had it. Why would my dad have a guitar? As far as I knew my dad couldn't even play guitar.

I decided to tackle the messed up piles of letters my dad had everywhere. Most of them were from my grandparents and I tossed them one by one into a large box I found. Next came the letters from my mom explaining why they were divorcing and lawyers and stuff. Those too went into the box. Old Christmas cards, in the box. This went on and on for about an hour or two. Then came a couple of letters from people I didn't know.

The letters were put back in their envelopes after my dad had read them. They were all addressed to my dad, Trent, before he had met my mom. I was about to open them when my dad came up.

" I just wanted to see how you were doing Jeremy, and to tell you that it's time for lunch." With my back towards my dad, I hid the letters in my sweatshirt pocket and turned to face him. Then I followed him down the stairs for lunch.

Later I found myself in the attic again, only pretending to clean but reading. I only got through one letter before I started cleaning again.

_Dear Elvis,_

(For about ten minutes I wondered who Elvis was, until I realized it was my dad's nickname at one point.)

We seriously can't believe you and Gwen split up. Yeah Courtney's bawling her eyes out because for some weird reason she thinks that out of all the couples that you guys would definitely not split up. Now she's worried that Harold and Lewshawna, Bridgette and Geoff, Tyler and Lindsay will all break up. She's worked herself into a hysterical fit.

_I can't believe that after all that happened on the island you Gwen called it quits. Remember the finale, where you carried that giant rock as a sign of your love? Remember Gwen's diary, the canoe trip, Loserville where you said you loved her? I guess not._

_Duncan_

I was full of questions. Who were these people? A rock at a finale? A finale for what? Who were these couples? Why is my dad called Elvis? Had these couples survived unlike Gwen and my dad? And most importantly, who was Gwen? I fumbled the letter in my hands as I turned it around to look for a return address. There it was. I made up my mind in that I was going to contact this Duncan person. Maybe he would have some answers for me.

* * *

Yeah! Second fanfic up! Please rate and review! 


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to get the second chapter up and running almost right away because I have nothing to do. So here's the second chapter. Please Rate and Review!

Disclaimer: We've been over this. I DON'T OWN TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!

Rating: K

* * *

TDI: The Reunion

Chapter Two

Katrina's POV

My mom's driving me crazy. It's not like she does it on purpose, but she just does. You see, my mom's been dating guys off and on for the past two years. That's not what's driving me crazy though. It's that she only dates them for about two weeks and then she dumps them. Maybe it's still weird for her to date even though my dad died five years ago, when I was eight.

I cornered my mom after one of her dates. "So. Mom. How'd it go?" Right now was in the middle of the Rocky Dating Period, the part where my mom usually dumped the guy.

"Not well. I dumped him." Said my mom, sounding tired.

"You dumped him? Already? I thought you said he was nice?" I said, attacking my mom with questions.

"He was very nice. It's just that he was nothing like…" my mom trailed off. Then she went upstairs to her room to watch the t.v. My mom said this always after breaking up with a guy. For some reason though she could never say my dad's name at the end.

I went down to the basement, where the computer room is and plunked myself down on the computer. The "you have mail button" was flashing. Knowing that the email was probably for me, since the only place that ever contacts my mom is her work, I opened the email.

_Hey Gwen, how's it going? I'm doing fine. I haven't heard from you in so long, girl! Say hi to Katrina for me and wish her a happy birthday. Do you how the others are doing? The only person I'm still in contact with is you. Lewshawna._

_P.S. You know it's the anniversary of your breakup right?_

I was wrong. It was for my mom. Who's Leshawna? What break-up? My dad died. And my mom hasn't been with a guy for more than two weeks. At least not that I know of…

I turned off the computer. For some reason, I had a crazy urge to look through the photo albums, which were also in the basement. Now which box were they in? I think they're in this one. I pulled the box down. When I opened the box I didn't find the albums, I found a bunch of letters and photos instead. There was my mom, with some guy. I read the letters and found she had once dated him, and that his name was Trent.

The date on the very last letter she ever received from Trent was about two years before the date my mom got married to my dad. So maybe my mom didn't really love my dad. Maybe she started dating too soon after the break-up and thought she loved my dad. Maybe every time she trails off that one sentence after a break-up, she's thinking about Trent, not my dad.

Jeremy's POV

I had the letter in my hand. The letter that I had written to that Duncan person. It had seemed like a really good idea at the time, but now I wasn't so sure. Doubt was flooding into my head. What if this Duncan guy had moved? What if my letter got lost in the mail? What if he told my dad about the letter?

After a while I decided I would send the letter. What did I have to lose? Sending the letter and maybe getting an answer was better than nothing at all.

So I walked to the nearest community mailbox that was out of view of my dad's house so he would not see me mail the letter.

As I came up to the mailbox, I hesitated. Should I be doing this behind my dad's back? I took a deep breath and put the letter in the mailbox. Maybe I would finally get the answers I didn't get from my dad the whole fifteen years of my life. I walked away from the mailbox. All I could do was wait.

Lisa's POV

After cleaning up the gigantic photo mess and finding a decent baby picture, I took the picture I had found earlier into my room and hid it in one of my drawers.

A few days later, my mom sent me to check the mail. I grumbled but finally did what I was told. I went to the community mailbox found our box and opened it with our key. Bill, bill, bill, ad, magazine, junk mail… wait what was that? There was a letter addressed to my dad from some Jeremy person. Maybe this was a clue to help me solve this mystery my parents kept a secret from me. I pocketed the letter.

Later when my mom asked what was in the mail, I handed her everything except for the letter I pocketed. Then I went up to my room.

I opened the letter and started reading it.

_Duncan,_

My name is Jeremy. My father is Trent. I was hoping if you could answer some questions for me.

The letter went on to ask some questions. Most of which I did not have an answer to. Instead of helping to solve my mystery this put me behind. Now I had even more questions.

The next day I mailed Jeremy a letter explaining who I was, who my parents were, and why my dad had not received this letter. I also explained to him that like him, I was in the middle of a mystery also.

* * *

So it looks like this story is going to take awhile so I may not be updating the essays as frequently as I like. -Pursuit 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi it's me, Pursuit. I decided I would get another chapter up this week. So here's the latest chapter.

Rated: K

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!

* * *

Sarah's POV 

I tugged at my wig. It wasn't exactly comfortable, and it had become a nervous habit. Right now, I had every reason to be nervous.

My mom and my doctor were discussing my treatment in another room. I could hear their mumbled voices but nothing more. Then my mom and the doctor came out.

"Good news, Sarah! The doctor says the cancer is almost gone! She says you just need one more round of radiation and it should be all cleared up." My mom was smiling like crazy. It was nice to see a real smile of hers. All through the treatment she had the same pinched, fake smile plastered on her face.

"So… I can go home soon?" I asked hopefully.

"It looks promising, but we do want to warn you there may be complications." The doctor adjusted her glasses and put down her clipboard.

That was a week ago. I was now at home just waiting a week before I could go back to school. My mom was out running errands, so I decided to go through the photo albums. They were a mess and I was planning to sort them out and give them to my mother for her birthday.

I sorted through the pictures, which were mostly of me, my dad and my mom. Then were some pictures of my dad and my mom before they were married. Then came my mom's old high school photos. It was weird to see what my mom had worn back then. There was also a picture of a girl I didn't know with my mom. The inscription read:

"_To Heather, who has come a long way from her Queen Bee status. Remember those days? They seem like such a long time ago! You've gone a long way!_

_-Lindsay" _

Who would even compare my mother, Heather, to a bee? Heather, who had won Best Volunteer of the Year awards, ran soup kitchens and headed charities?

Jeremy's POV

I had sent the letter only a few days ago and already here was my reply. The letter had come from the same address and was addressed to me. No doubt, here was my answer. Duncan had written back.

I went up to my room, closed the door and ripped open the letter. But I was surprised all right. It wasn't from Duncan. It was from his daughter.

_Dear Jeremy,_

_I bet you were expecting a letter from my dad. I'd just like to let you know in advance, the letter never even reached my dad, Duncan. That's because I took it. Who am I? I'm Lisa, I'm fourteen years old, and my parents are Courtney and Duncan. I took the letter because, like you, I had some questions and wanted to find the answers. What I didn't expect was that you would become part of the mystery. You see, I thought maybe that you were one of my dad's old friends. I was wrong. So Jeremy, I was wondering if you would help me with my mystery. If so, here is my email. –Lisa_

_P.S. What do you know about an organization called TDI?_

TDI? I had never heard about that before… wait, wasn't one of the letters in the attic labeled "TDI Registration Form?" I sat down on my computer and emailed Lisa what I knew.

Lisa POV

I received the email from Jeremy that morning. But I didn't get aroundto checking my email till around two, when my friend Sandra was over. We were checking my email to see whom we could online chat to. Then popped up a bulletin that said:

"Jeremy, (then in brackets it said his username) has sent you a message. Would you like to add him/her to your contacts list?"

"Who's Jeremy?" asked my friend Sandra. "What's the TDI mystery?"

Leave it to Jeremy to make a new email account containing the words "TDI" and "mystery" in it. "Uh, Jeremy is an old friend of mine I met through karate. He, uh, moved. The TDI mystery is short for-" here I made up this up on the spot, "The Daneswood Institude Mystery." I waited, hoping she would buy it.

" Oooh! Sounds cool! Do you where I can get it? It is a book right?" She asked me. I was about to answer when the phone rang. It was Sandra's mom, telling her she had to come home. "Bye! See you at school on Monday!" she yelled back as she went home.

I turned back to my computer, added Jeremy and checked his message. Most of the questions in the message were centered on his dad and a girl named Gwen, who used to be his dad's girlfriend. I replied back that I knew nothing about a girl named Gwen. Then I got my crazy idea.

I clicked on the Internet button. When the Internet finally popped up, I went to the search engine and typed in TDI. After getting several pages of travel deals pages, I was ready to give up. I clicked on the next page button. The first thing that popped out at me was: _"Total Drama Island: a new type of Survivor-like reality show centering on twenty-two teens in the wilderness of Muskoka, Ontario."_ I stared for about a minute and clicked.

Katrina's POV

I was going nuts. My mom wasn't home and it was a Saturday. I felt like I had to tell someone what I had just learned. But who? I couldn't tell my friends, they repeated every secret they heard to someone else. I couldn't tell my mom, she would deny it all, and destroy all the evidence I had.

My I could ask Leshawna, without telling her it's me. I went on the computer and started typing.

_Hi Leshawna! It was great to hear from you. I wished Katrina a happy birthday like you said to. I know you said you didn't keep in contact with anyone besides me, but do you happen to have anyone else's email? –Gwen_

* * *

Hey guys, it's me. Please rate and review. Right now there's only two known people reading this story. (Thank-you Parody-lover and TheUnspokenArtist.) 

-Pursuit


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry i haven't been here. I took a personal health leave. Props to Unspoken Artist for writing chapter 7 in her series. Hope you haven't deserted me.

-xoxo Pursuit

* * *

Chapter 4

Blake POV

I love the West Coast. I guess I get it from my parents. Bridgette and Geoff, two surfies. It's in my genes.

It's the West Coast that did me in. The damp, overcast West Coast.

It was one of those damp, overcast West Coast days when I had nothing to do. Nothing besides homework anyways. So after getting on my twin sister Blayse's nerve too many times she told me to restore the photo albums.

"Blayse, just because I'm one minute younger than you, it doesn't mean you can boss me around."

"Well it should. Now get to work on those photos! Chop chop!"

Yeesh. Who made her cruise director? But I did what she told me to do. If I didn't there would be trouble. So I was sorting through when I came across a picture of a girl about fourteen, my age. I had no idea who she was. So I went to go find my mom.

I walked into the kitchen to find my mom making supper, with Mallory and Malcom, my one year old twin siblings at her feet. "Hey mom, I was looking at pictures and I found this one. Mom, who is she?" I slid the photo on the kitchen counter so she could see.

"Oh. That's Lisa." she said picking up the photo. "Lisa who?" Now I was confused.

"Oh, you know Duncan and Courtney's daughter. Duncan and Courtney were on the reality show with us. TDI."

"Have I met her before?" I asked.

"No. Not in person." She brightened up and smiled. "Although you will in a month! Look what I got in the mail! A letter to a TDI reunion in Muskoka at camp Wawanaka!"she practically squealed. I swear my mom is scary when she's happy.

"Would you mind if I e-mailed her and got to know her before the reunion?" I asked.

"No not at all! Her e-mail is in the cupboard by the stove. They gave it to us for emergencies. They're not really computer people."

Time to e-mail Lisa. Did she even know about me? And most importantly, could my mom get any scarier?

Lisa's POV

My parents were reality t.v. show stars. My parents were reality t.v. show stars. No matter how many times you said it, it still sounded weird. My dad even had a mohawk, imagine that. Then the the little ding! of the you-have-mail thing went off. I had two new messages. one was from Sandra, one was from Blake. I clicked ont the Blake one first, only then realizing I didn't know a Blake. This was going to be interesting.

_Hi Lisa,_

_My name is Blake. And I thought I would get to know you before the reunion._

_So e-mail me back telling me about yourself._

_Blake _

What reunion? Was this guy crazy?

I went downstairs. Partly because I was alone upstairs, which freaked me out, and partly because I was thirsty.

I felt like I had walked into the twilight zone. My mom's eyes wouldn't focus and my dad couldn't stop tapping his fingers on the coffee table. "Hey Lisa." he said. "You got your wish. You're going to camp. In fact, we're all going. Next month, Camp Wawanakwa, Muskoka,Ontario. Bring your bug spray."

I didn't know what to say. Suddenly my mom stirred, coming into focus. "Oh hi Lisa. When did you get here?" she said.

"I just got here mom."

"Did you here we're going to camp?" she said , less than enthuiastic."

"No kidding." I got my drink and started up the stairs. On the way up I heard my mom say, "Duncan, when I zoned out there, I went back to the island. It was so happy. Everyone was there and the kept welcoming me back, asking why I had been gone so long." I couldn't figure out if she was going crazy or she was experiencing fond memories.

I logged back on my computer. Sandra's email asked me why she couldn't find The Daneswood Institute Mystery. Apparently the library and the bookstores in our town didn't carry it.

And so the plot thickens. -Pursuit


	5. The Darkness Takes Over

* * *

Hey everybody! How's it going? Well don't worry, I'm not going to annoy you with any more questions. So read, enjoy and review.

xoxo, Pursuit

* * *

Lisa's POV

I was finally going to camp. I didn't feel happy, I just felt empty inside. I was going to camp. Funny, how I had wanted to go for so many years, now I didn't want to go. My family didn't belong in camp. And it wasn't working wonders for my mom's mental state. I was certain we were going to Camp Wawanakwa for a reunion or something. Oh snap, a reunion! Wasn't that Blake guy trying to tell me about a reunion? I raced upstairs to my computer. I had a very important email to write.

I told Blake all about my family, explaining that, yes, we were going. I read my email over to make sure it made sense. Then I added something. _Oh yeah, _I typed, _how did you find out about Total Drama Island?_

Then I emailed Sandra. _You couldn't find The Daneswood Institute Mystery anywhere? Too bad. It's a great book._

* * *

Katrina's POV

Lewshawna had finally emailed me back. I read the email over many times, counting this as a major victory. I used my available resources and I had succeeded. _When life gives you lemons, make lemonade._ Of course Lewshawna was the one that made the lemonade, and this Trent guy was the lemon. I hate lemons.

Lewshawna had been kind enough to give me the emails of many people, although not of the only person I felt I could email, Trent. With Trent at least I could talk to him about my mom's and his relationship.I knew nothing about the others. Dead end. Then came the other email. _Reunion _is what it was titled. I read over once. Just once. That was all I needed.

I grinned evilly. I couldn't help it. _Oh you are so screwed Trent,_ I thought_._ Because there, at the bottom of the email read, _Attendance is mandatory._

Chris's POV

I was exhausted. With the help of Owen, I had finally sent out all the emails and letters. I was just about about to curl sit down and relax when my conscience stopped me. I started to pace around my living room madly, disoriented. My conscience would not give me a break_. What if no one came? Why should they, after all you did to them?_

I was worried. I was worried they would never forgive me for the horrible thing I did to them.

* * *

Sarah's POV

I went trough stacks and stacks of address books before my mom came home. No Lindsay, no Lindsay. It was as if Lindsay had fell off the face of the earth, and no one had been there to witness it. Or, at least, they never remembered to tell anyone. There were no pictures of her. Then a memory came back, one I had long forgotten.

_The smell of burning photgraphs filled the air. This was shortly after my third birthday._

_"Why are we burning all these pretty photos mommy?" the ever curious three year old me asked._

_"To protect you, honey," she said soothingly. "There is someone out there that could hurt you really badly, and I don't want them to find us." she placed her arms around me protectively._

_"Is it her?" I asked pointing to the pretty blonde in the photos._

_"No, Sarah. She's on our side. She's in danger too. We can't see her again. This man who hurt us, hurt another friend of ours and almost ended up killing her. We all decided to stay hidden for our safety, we all changed our names. Those of us who weren't married at the time of this decision changed our maiden names, you know what that is right, and changed our backgrounds. We eliminated all former traces of ourselves. We erased ourselves." my mom said crying._

_I threw the picture in the fireplace. The pretty blonde burned away. She fell off the face of the earth, and we were the only witnesses._

So that's why when my mom came home and found me crying and shaking, she told me the truth.

Author: What did Chris do? Who is this person everyone has to protect themselves from? In due time we will find out

-Pursuit


	6. Packing

Hey everbody! If you read the reviews as often as I do, you will already expect BIG surprises coming this way. Another thing, over the summer I will be on a hiatus, so don't really expect new chapters, if so it will be a miracle.

-Pursuit

* * *

Lisa's POV

I was packing for camp. Although, because I had never been to camp before, my suitcase just consisted of four cans of bug spray. So I went downstairs to look at the letter we had originally got inviting us. I found it on the kitchen table. I started to read the letter on the front over to find out more about the reunion.

_Hello Contestants!_

_Ready to see camp Wawanakwa again? I know some of us will never be ready, due to the torture that was Total Drama Island. You know that 100 grande I received for winning TDI? I lied. I didn't spend it all. I had put almost all of it away to fulfil my dream of coming back to Camp Wawanakwa..._

The letter was long and went on for about six more paragraphs so I skimmed to the bottom.

_So be prepared to come and have fun at Camp Wawanakwa!_

_-Owen_

_P.S. Bring your children and spouses._

_P.P.S. Attendance is mandatory._

I couldn't believe it actually said that. What could be so important that everybody had to come? I flipped over to the camp list. This was going to be an adventure, and I had a sinking feeling at the bottom of my stomach. I shook it off. Camp was only one week away, and I had two months of packing to do.

Blake's POV

I had been to camp lots of times before with my dad, Geoff, but never for a whole summer. Blayse was less than excited about going. So since she was miserable, she figured she should make everyone else miserable too. I couldn't help it though, I was very excited. I was going to meet Lisa finally, and all the other kids of the contestants. I was looking forward to this.

My house was crazy unorganized and my parents were really stressed out. They kept on going for "walks" to discuss things for camp, so when they held a family meeting on Saturday, no one was really surprised.

"Why do we have to be here? This is so going to waste most of my time to pack, since we are going on Tuesday." Blayse whined.

I shot her a look and she stopped complaining.

"Now as Blayse pointed out, we are leaving on Tuesday if we plan to drive to Muskoka, Ontario from Vancouver, B.C. in time," my mom said. "Everybody is in charge of packing their own suitcases, except for Mallory and Malcolm since they're only two. Yes that means you Aarika and Aaron (the second set of twins in the house, my ten year old siblings). Now start packing."

Sarah's POV

I didn't get out of bed for three days. I just slept and ate. I was extremely tired out from the news. I was too afraid that something might happen to me if I stepped outside of the house. That HE might of found us.

I didn't have to worry about packing. We weren't supposed to be going. Or so my mom told me.

So I was surprised when I found myself waking up in our car, with suitcases surrounding me. I was extremely freaked until I saw my mom was the driver. She smiled at me, seeing I was awake and turned her eyes back to the road.

"Where are we?" I started to panic and cry. "Can we please go home now? It's not safe out here! Please, please, please!" I begged.

"No. We have to go. I have something important to do there. Don't worry it's completely safe." she assured me with her eyes glued to the road. Life was so much better under the covers of my bed.

Katrina's POV

I was packing, and I couldn't be anymore happier. Now was my chance to confront Trent. Trust me, he was going to regret coming to the reunion.

For one thing, it was probably going to be extremely uncomfortable for him to see my mom again. Secondly, it would be awkward for him to find out about me. Lastly, I was going to pretend to not know about him and ask a lot of embarrassing questions.

Suddenly my mom came in the room as I was packing.

"Kat, I know this is going to be hard for you, trapped on an island with a lot of new people for two months but I hope you will have fun," with that she left the room. Then all of a sudden she popped back in. "Don't forget Kat, things aren't always what they seem." Sometimes I hate that my mom is a book editor.

Jeremy's POV

I had just gotten back from Florida with my mom. Since my dad had told her in advance were going camping all summer long, she decided to take me to Florida. This was so like my parents, to try to out do each other over a camping trip.

So for the second time this month, I found myself packing. I was done when I realised I had to get something. I ran up to the attic to get all the letters from the attic. Maybe someone would recognisize them. I found them, hurried downstairs and jammed them into my suitcase. A moment later my dad came in.

He walked in and closed the door. "Jeremy, I know this is going to be an adventure, a new situation, but please don't try to get into any trouble." On that note he left the room. I wasn't completely sure I could keep that promise.

Hey! Expect big things coming ahead. _Don't forget, things aren't always what they seem._

-Pursuit


	7. Arrival

Thank-you everyone for reviewing. I hope you didn't think I forgot about this story! Lastly, as I mentioned in the last chapter, I am going on hiatus over the summer. This might be the last chapter until next fall. -Pursuit

* * *

Lisa's POV

I couldn't believe it. We were finally at Camp Wawanakwa. And, yes, we were the first ones here. My family and I waited patiently as, one by one, the other campers arrived. If my parents weren't excited about this trip, they were now. Their smiles grew bigger everytime someone came.

Blake's POV

Of course, we ended up being the last ones there. Everyone was waiting for us and they were excited to meet. I saw Lisa right away, and went to go talk to her.

"I am officially tired of roadtripping. If I ever have to stay in a moving vehicle with my sister Blayse again, I'm going to die." I complained.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad." She said smiling.

" But you've never met her. How can you possibly know?"

"Good point."

Katrina's POV

By the time we finally made it to Camp Wawanakwa, I was very tired. I didn't even have the energy to confront Trent. I'm just not one of those people that can sleep in a car.

I was all set to go to the girl's cabin when a fairly large man cleared his throat. "Hey everbody! For those of you that don't know me, I'm Owen.. If the children could please go to the cabin over there to get to know each other and watch some old TDI reruns that would be great. Contestants, over to the mess hall for a meeting."

With that the parents left us to figure out how to get to the cabins. We looked at each other, seeing as most of us didn't know each other,and proceeded to go to the nearest cabin.

Parent's POV

"Now as we all know," Owen said. " There is obviously something very important that I need to tell you, or I wouldn't have organized this reunion."

"Let me guess," Duncan said. "HIM."

"Exactly."

"I told my daughter about him, but I didn't tell her his real name." Heather said.

"Good." Tyler said. " The less the children know about him, the better."

"That's what I was just going to tell you about." said Owen. "I think we should put all the bad memories behind, and forgive him."

"No way!" the parents chorused.

Owen flinched.

"There is no possible way that I'm ever going to forgive him for what he did." said Courtney angrily. "No possible way."

Children's POV

After the children had gotten to know each other more, they began to tell one another what they knew about TDI.

"My parents have always told me." Blake shrugged. " It was the best thing that happened to them."

"Really? I found out about it from the internet!" Lisa exclaimed.

"My dad never told me. I found out from Lisa." Jeremy said.

"Speaking of your dad Jeremy, did you know he used to date my mother?" Katrina said coldly.

"So your mom IS Gwen! I hoped she could explain some things to me!" Jeremy said.

The others looked back and forth between the two speakers. They were obviously confused. After an awkward silence involving tension between Katrina and Jeremy, Lisa spoke up. "So... who wants to watch the episodes?" After realizing no one was paying attention to her, she popped the DVD into the DVD player. Everyone snapped into focus. After the first episode, Katrina paused it.

"That Chris guy is pretty evil, isn't he?" Jeremy said.

Suddenly it all clicked in Sarah's head. Chris was the HIM her mother was talking about!

"I wouldn't go that far Jeremy," Blake said. "After all, he was the one who brought our parents together."

"No. Evil is a perfect word to describe him." Sarah said. She exited the cabin.

"What's her problem?" asked Jeremy out loud.

"I don't know," said Katrina, clearly forgetting she was trying to be mad at Jeremy. She yawned. "But I have a feeling we'll find out soon." she started towards the door. Then she turned around. "Goodnight everybody. Time for sleep. We can watch the rest of the DVD tomorrow."

With that everyone left for their respective cabins. Boys in one, girls in the other. Just like it had been before.

* * *

So we finally find out who the mysterious "HIM" is. Of course, I am leaving you with a cliffhanger until I resume in the fall.

-Pursuit


	8. Strange Appearances

TDI: The Reunion

CH.8: STRANGE APPEARANCES

Authors Note: I know I said I was going to leave you with a cliffie, but hey, even I lie a little. So without further interuptions, chapter eight.

P.S. My hiatus is renewed after this.

Pursuit

Children (GIRLS) POV: Strange Appearance No. 1

Katrina rolled over, all set to hit the snooze button on her alarm clock. Then, a little too late, realized there were no alarm clocks at camp, and her hand connected with the dresser counter. She tried not to scream, after all, everyone was asleep. She checked her watch_. Great, 4:00 AM_. She rolled over, all set to go back to bed, when something landed on her bed. She scrambled for her flashlight. When she finally found her flashlight and turned it on, she gasped at what she found. She jumped out of bed and woke up Lisa.

"What time is it?" Lisa yawned and turned over. "Five more minutes."

"No! Lisa," Katrina said. "you are not going to believe this."

"Fine. But it better be good." Lisa said.

"Oh, it is." said Katrina, handing over the object to Lisa.

Lisa gasped. The object was a diary, and plainly on the front it read, _Courtney's TDI Diary._

Strange Appearance No. 1 _The Diary_

* * *

Children (BOYS) POV: Strange Appearance No. 2

It was 6 AM and almost everyone was awake. The boys were still trying to wake up Blake, because apparently, in British Columbia time it was only about 4 AM. After successfully waking up Blake, they decided to go for a walk to explore Camp Wawanakwa better. After all, yesterday they had only watched one episode and then gone to bed. Had they watched more, they would have known the island inside and out. After all, they weren't the only ones to walk the island. Their parents knew the island like the backs of their hands.

So after getting lost a couple of times, they decided it would probably be best to head back to the camp. Jeremy decided to stay for a bit in the forest, just to get to know the area better. He stopped to rest against a tree, where he found something strange. He ran back to camp as fast as he could.

Jeremy found the others back at camp, including the girls, just hanging around outside. He stopped to catch his breath, which got the attention of the other campers. "List." he wheezed.

"What list?" Blake said. "Jeremy, you're creeping me out."

Jeremy stood up, having caught his breath. "This list."

The campers surrounded Jeremy, only to find a list, with each of the original contestants on TDI's picture with their name below it. The strange thing about the list was that the majority of the original campers had a big red X over their picture. The rest had a big red circle around them.

Blayse spoke up. "What does it all mean? First Katrina and Lisa find a diary, then Jeremy finds a weird list. I don't like the looks of this."

"A diary?" asked Mark, Tyler's son, who was athletically gifted.

"Yeah," said Lisa. "My mom's from when she was here."

Suddenly Sandra spoke up. "You guys can keep a secret, right?" After head nods from everyone she continued. "What if I told you that, out there is someone trying to hurt us? What if I told you that the host Chris, is more evil than you think?"

Strange Appearance No.3 _The Hit List_

* * *

The Parents POV: Strange Appearance No.3

As the parents were discussing (more like argueing) about whether or not to tell their children the truth about Chris, like Heather had told her daughter, Sandra.

"Well I don't see the point really," Lindsay stated. "If we tell them it will just be another hectic time of hiding again and changing our names. Do we really want to put them through that?"

"But they have a right to know!" Beth exclaimed.

"Tell them." Courtney spoke up. Which resulted in a few stares because, out of all of them, she had the most reasons to hate Chris. "Tell them and get it over with. If we have to move so what? They have a right to know they are not safe."

"You really think so?" asked Duncan, who was silently wondering if his wife was going crazy.

"Yes, they need to know."

"Need to know what?" asked an unfamilar voice.

Courtney turned around. She vaguely remembered that voice. "Izzie?"

"The one and only!" she said smiling.

Owen, like most of the other campers looked throughly startled. "What are you doing here? No offense Iz, but the last we heard of you, you were sort of dead."

"Oh, that was just my way of avoiding Chris." she said. "Since then I've taken yoga, so I am much calmer now."

"But the newspapers and news networks kept telling of your death!" said Beth.

"I have my connections." Izzie said mysteriously.

Strange Appearance No.3 _The Late Arrival Of Izzie_

* * *

Everyone's POV Strange Appearance No.4

The happiness surrounding Izzie's arrival was cut short when the parents saw their kids coming in the distance. They became silent, and pretended as though nothing was wrong.

Jeremy spoke first. "We know about Chris."

"See? They know! No use pretending that he doesn't exist!" said Courtney, somewhat triumphantly.

"So it's true?" asked Blake, surprised. "No offense Sandra."

"None taken." replied Sandra.

"You told?" asked Heather. "That was a secret Sandra Mae!"

Sandra shrugged.

"What's so bad about Chris?" asked Lisa.

"That is a question I would also like the answer to. What's so bad about Chris?" asked a voice the campers had long tried to forget.

Courteney swivelled around and her eyes met Chris's. "Stay away from us Chris! You don't belong here Chris!" saying this as she threw a rock at Chris's head.

"What did I ever do to you?" asked Chris, after narrowly dodging the rock.

"There goes fifteen years of yoga down the drain." muttered Izzie under her breath.

"I'm sure running me over with your car had something to do with it!" Courtney yelled back.

Strange Appearance No.4_ The Unwanted Return of Chris_

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_Now we know what Chris has done, but how did it happen? That will be answered later on, my friends,_**

**_-Pursuit_**


	9. The End Of It All

Listen closely, this is the last chapter of this story. As you read through this story it will become clear to you I am not finished. That's all right, there will be a sequel. Shortly after this chapter will come an author's note. Read it carefully, it will tell you the title and the summary. Thank you to all who followed this story, and I hope you follow the sequel.

-Pursuit

* * *

Normal POV

This time Courtney threw the rock again. Only this time, it connected with its target. There was a dull thunk as it hit Chris's head. Before he realized what was happening, Chris fell unconscious to the ground.

"I hope I killed him." Courtney said hatefully.

Izzie spoke up. "Beth, I am understanding that you went through medical school, right?" Beth nodded, dazed. "Go see if he's alive."

Beth cautiously approached Chris. Her medical training told her that if Chris woke up right now, he would be completely out of it, and likely to strike the first person he saw. Her. Beth had too many scars from dealing with trauma cases. Emotionally and physically. "He's... alive." she pronounced, shakily.

A smile flashed on Izzie's face that the campers did not want to see. A smile that belonged on the faces of cold-hearted murderers. "Good. Tyler, Harold go down to the mess hall and bring me a chair, some rope and duct tape. The duct tape should be in my purse.

"You're going to tie him up?" asked Courtney incredously. "I was going to feed him to the sharks." Suddenly Courteney smirked. "Challenge #1."

"Challenge #1?" asked Blayse who looked like was about to faint.

"Chris's sick, twisted idea of fun." replied Duncan.

Just then Harold and Tyler appeared, with the items Izzie had requested. "Thank-you." Izzie replied, while tying Chris up. "Owen carry him to the mess hall please. Owen nodded. "The rest of you follow me, it looks like rain."

Everyone followed Izzie without a question, she looked like she was about to snap. She led them to the mess hall. As soon as everyone was inside, she spoke to Courtney. "Tell them the story, beginning right after TDI ended."

Courtney nodded. As soon as everyone was seated and quiet she began. "It all started the first day of highschool..."

* * *

Now those of you that didn't read my author's note at the top read it now. Read it? Good. It's time to say good-bye to this story, and hello to a new one. -Pursuit


End file.
